Deadpool Vs The Joker: Dawn of Harley
by Ash N Bones
Summary: Deadpool and Harley Quinn are enjoying their new life together in Gotham City, but when the Joker returns from china with the Triad, things change. Wanting Harley back, and revenge on the merc with a mouth who stranded him to china, he will do whatever is necessary to take back his city, but Deadpool ain't going down without a fight. Who will Harley choose? Deadpool or The Joker.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes:**_ So here is the prologue to _**Deadpool Vs Joker: Dawn of Harley**_. This story is part two to my recent one-shot fanfiction of _**Deadpool and Harley quinn**_.

After quite a couple people wanting more of this story, I decided to continue the story in a part two. This time instead of my usual one-shots, It's gonna be a much longer fanfiction novel with chapters. I will have upcoming chapters posted and updated in a few weeks, sorry that it took so long to finish this.

The Prologue is basically what took place from my first book. It's Deadpool's first confrontation of the Joker. And trust me, you don't want to get on Deadpool's bad side.

I hope you all enjoy the story as you did the first one. Let me know what ya'll think. Thank you! :)

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

The Joker was furious with Harley. She had committed a most vicious crime against him. One that he could never forgive. What crime is it that you ask? She sucessfully kidnapped the Batman of course. She was about to unmask him, when the Joker had interupted her. She did all of this behind the Joker's back. She thought that he would be thrilled, but instead found a big angry clown.

After the Joker untied Batman and beg him to give him and Harley some privacy, He yelled and argued with Her to no end. He was beyond angry with her. He hated her with his entire soul now. The fact that Harley would dare take something so precious away from him. That she would steal his moment was definitely beyond unforgivable. The Joker had putted up with Harley's unwanted faults in the past, but this was enough to push him over edge. After a nasty fight between the two, the Joker commanded her to leave. To leave their house...- Or actually warehouse- or whatever crappy place they lived in. Harley of course begged him to not do this. She explained that she did all of this for her mister J, but he wasn't having any of it. He was done with her.

"I want you out!" He yelled. "Get out of my house right now! How dare you try to steal batsy from me! Get out! Get out! Get out, now!"

The Joker kicked her in the butt as she exited. He just couldn't believe that girl. He felt so betrayed.

"Should have gotten rid of that crazy lil girl a long time ago," He said to himself.

The joker walked across the room and sat on top of a throne-like chair. He sighed deeply. He closed his eyes for just a moment. Then suddenly, he heard his henchmen screaming and shooting their guns at something. The Joker quickly opened his eyes. He found that the room was very dark. Someone had turned the lights out.

"Who is it?!" He asked loudly. "Who's there?"

There was no replies to his question.

"Boss help us!" His men called out.

"Well, I can't help if I can't see," the joker muttered.

After a minute or two, all the henchmen were quickly turned into bloody corpes. The joker was wondering who could have possibly done this. **_Is it the batman?_** He wondered. But the joker knew that the batman never killed anyone. No matter how bad or wicked they were, he would never take a life... Unless he was Frank Miller's Batman.

It was obviously someone else, but who? **_Perhaps it's Deathstroke? Deadshot? Deadman? Dead... Something?_** As the joker was contemplating on who it was that killed his entire gang of henchmen, he suddenly heard loud hysterical laughter.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Wait a minute... I know that laugh!" he growled. "I invented that laugh!"

The strange laughter sounded very similar to the joker's iconic laughter. It was almost completely the same.

"Ah Hahahahahahahahahah!"

"Is that what I really sound like when I laugh?" The joker wondered.

After awhile, the laughter started to die down and was replaced by intense deep coughing.

"Ha, that'll show you for stealing my trademark," the joker said, with a smug look on his face. "Imitation is the biggest form of flattery my butt!"

The joker lifted from his seat and started walking blindly across the dark room.

"So who are you?" he asked, still having no clue who it was that killed his men. "Do you always stop by random warehouses and kill everyone?"

There still was no reply.

"C'mon, give me something. A name at least. Who are you?"

"If I talk like this well it ring a bell?" A deep, dark, gritty, and mysterious voice asked.

"No, not really," the joker replied.

"Oh c'mon!" the voice complained in a high pitched voice. "I'm batman!"

The joker laughed. "With that girly voice? I don't think so mister."

Suddenly the joker was punched in the face, and he fell to the ground onto his back.

"Ouch!" The joker cried out. "Did you have to punch my nose? that really hurt! You know I'll only take that abuse from batman!"

The light suddenly turned back on. The entire room was no longer filled with darkness. The joker now saw a very musclcular man wearing a tight red suit. He had an arsenal of weapons on him.

"So now that you can see me, do you know who I am?" He asked in his regular voice now, which was slightly husky and gravelly. His voice sounded very comedic in a way.

The joker quickly stood up to his feet and scanned the red man's entire body.

"Not really, no," he finally replied. "Are you a new superhero or something?"

The man's eyes widened in shock. "What the Bea Arthur is wrong with you!?" He yelled. "No I am not a new superhero! I-I'm Deadpool! The merc with a mouth!"

The joker scanned the man's entire body again, trying so hard to see if he looked familiar. Sadly, the joker had never heard of this man before.

"Deadpool huh? Never heard of ya."

"What!? Everyone knows me!" Deadpool was highly offended.

"Not me," the joker said. "And I know everyone."

There was some steam coming out of Deadpool's ears. He found it strange and irritating that this... Joker had never heard of him before. That was an absolute crime. Deadpool even began wondering that perhaps in this world, Deadpool never existed. He found it strange. He occasionally traveled across the multiverse in search of other worlds of other deadpools, but this one was too sad. There was no deadpool.

"I guess that explains the dark and gloomy atmosphere this stupid world gives off," Deadpool muttered.

"Hello... Anyone home..?" The joker asked deadpool, while snapping his finger to break whatever spell bound trance he was in. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you did for me," he said. "I mean I think I was about ready to kill my useless henchmen as well, but I mean, you can't just go randomly barging into someone's warehouse and kill whoever you like. I mean-"

Before the joker could finish his sentence he was punched in the face again. He fell to the ground, holding his nose.

"Oooouch!" He screamed. "Again with the nose! What do you pack in your punch?! That really hurt... Do you wear big diamond rings on each of your fingers or something?!"

"I saw what you did earlier!" Deadpool yelled as he grabbed the joker by the shirt collar, lifting him up in the air, til they were face to face.

"Oh you did?" The joker was blushing on both cheeks now. "Did you like what you saw?"

"Of course not!" Deadpool replied. "What makes you think I enjoyed watching that?"

"Well, for starters, you're wearing that gay tight red costume," the joker replied. "And the fact that we are inches from kissing each other."

The joker moved his head closer and kissed deadpool where he could only assumed was his nose. He couldn't quite tell with that red mask on. The one with dark spots around the eyes.

Deadpool released his hands from the joker and dropped him onto the ground.

"Ouch, my bum," he complained.

"My costume is not gay!" Deadpool argued.

"Eh... It kinda is," the joker said.

"It's spandex, you clown! Plus no one will know when I'm bleeding!"

"I still think it makes you look gay," The joker continued.

Deadpool strangely chuckled a little. "Says the man wearing a purple suit with make-up and lipstick. Hahahaha!"

The joker slowly stood up. "This is my face," he said, folding his arms. "I'm not wearing make-up."

Deadpool bursted out in laughter. "Hahahahahahaha! I think I would kill myself if I ever looked like that! Hahahahahaha!"

The joker was getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh yeah, let's see what you look like underneath," he said as he pulled Deadpool's mask right off his face.

To his shock, He saw a horrible scarred face in front of him. "What the..."

There was silence for a moment. Then all the sudden, the joker bursted out in laughter. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

He pointed his finger at him, while laughing really hard.

"Look at yoooou! You look like a crispy potato! Hahahahahah! And yet you were making fun of my face?! Hahahahahahahaha! At least I have a face! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Deadpool had an irritated expression on his face.

Joker was laughing so hard, as if he had heard the world's funniest joke. Finally deadpool couldn't take it anymore, so he quickly grabbed his mask back and put it on, and threw his fist at Joker's face for the thrid time in a row. Joker fell down to the ground onto his back, holding his very much bloody nose.

"Ooooouch!" He screamed in pain. "Seriously stop doing that! What is with you and breaking my nose!?"

"I know what you did earlier!" Deadpool repeated his words from earlier.

"I know," the joker said. "I think we already established that you enjoyed what you saw."

"What on earth makes you think that I enjoyed you doing that!?"

"Do we have to go through this whole thing again?" The joker was getting slightly annoyed. This conversation felt like deja vu all over again."C'mon, I know you were peeping in on me. You had a front row seat to the joker show."

Deadpool had a perplexed expression on his face. After dwelling on the Joker's words for awhile, he finally realized that they both were talking about two different subjects.

"Okay what are you talkin about!?" He shouted.

"Me," the joker replied. "You said that you saw what I did earlier. Remember when I was in the bathroom making out with my beautiful perfect reflection?"

Deadpool stood still, silent for a moment. **_He thought that I was peeping in on him in the bathroom? Please, I've done worst stuff than that._**

Deadpool grabbed hold of the Joker and threw him against some wooden crates.

"I wasn't talking about what you did in the bathroom!" he yelled. "I'm talking about what you did to Harley!"

The joker slowly stood to his feet, rubbing the dirt off of his shoulders.

"Harley? You barged into my warehouse, killed all my men, just for harley?!"

"You bet I did!"

"Really? All for that piece of waste?"

This time, instead of punching him in the face again, Deadpool aimed for something much lower and extremely vulnerable. He quickly went up to the joker, raised his leg, and kicked Joker in his balls.

"Oh that's an interesting feeling," the joker squeeked.

He suddenly fell to the ground again.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Instead of crying in pain, the joker was laughing hysterically. It was almost as if no one had hit him in the balls.

"Get up you dirty clown!" Deadpool pulled the joker off of the ground, and brought him to his feet. "I'm not done talking to you. How dare you do this to harley! How dare you kick her out of her own house! You stupid piece of crap! She gave you everything! She did the impossible! Something that you were never able to do, which is the capture of Batman, almost unmasking and killing him! You should be giving that girl- No... That QUEEN praise!"

Deadpool was pretty pissed off at the joker here. He had wittnessed everything the joker had said and did to harley. He was angry the way he treated her. Deadpool would have never stuck around in this dark and gloomy world if Harley wasn't in it. While he was traveling the multiverse, he saw a very beautiful girl causing mayhem and chaos. One who was possibly just as much insane as he was. His soul reason to staying put in this world, was because of Harley Quinn. He had never saw a girl like her before. He somehow knew that she was the one. He of course knew that she was already spoken for, but that didn't mean he couldn't still admire her from afar. He could stalk her endlessly without her knowing it. He decided that he would remained in the shadows... That is until he saw what the joker did to her. After wittnessing something so horrbile and despicable, he decided to get out of the shadows and give this joker fella a piece of his mind.

"Whoa, whoa, just slow down there slim jim," the joker said. "You like Harley?"

Deadpool nodded. "Harley is bae!" He yelled out.

The joker just broke out in laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! This is too much! You can't be serious! Hahahahahahahah!"

"What's so funny, clown boy?" Deadpool asked in an unamused voice.

"You!" the joker replied, his laughter slowly dying down. "Do you actually like harley? You must be insane! No one likes harley! Man, You are full of surprises... I like that. Is this really why you're here?"

Deadpool nodded.

"Listen clown face, Harley is the best thing that had ever happend to you! She captured the batman for you! Why would you do something so terrible to her!?"

"No, I think you're missing something my friend," The joker said. "I'm the victim in all of this! She captured batman behind my BACK!"

Deadpool noticed joker's left eye twitching slightly.

"And to make matters worst, she almost unmasked that bat freak! I couldn't believe it! I felt so betrayed! She should already know that it's my destiny to do that! She stoled my moment! She was trying to steal my destiny, so I was finally done with her, I kicked that low life scum out of my warehouse!"

"You're insane!"

"Looks like that makes two of us!"

The joker started laughing all over again, as he made it to his throne-like chair and sat down on it.

"If it wasn't for Harley, I wouldn't even be here," Deadpool said.

"You are one strange dude," the joker commented. "And believe me. I've seen some pretty strange stuff around here."

"Bring Harley back, now!" Deadpool snapped.

"No!" The joker snapped back. "Do you honestly think that I'll just listen to some stranger that had been stalking my girlfriend for who knows how long!?"

Deadpool nodded.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Boy, do you even know who you're messing with?" The joker asked.

"A middle-aged clown?"

The joker shook his head.

"You're messing with a middle-aged clown... With a gun!"

Suddenly the joker grabbed a machine gun from behind his back, and started shooting at Deadpool. Deadpool quickly dodged the bullets and jumped behind a pile of crates. Deadpool could hear the Joker's insane laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"I will make you pay Joker!" Deadpool yelled out. "Harley was everything to you! She made you the man you are today! You should be praising that woman! Not scolding her! She gave you everything! Built an entire empire all just for you and yet you disrespect her just like that!? I PROMISE YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Deadpool started running out of the crates and got in the Joker's line of sight. The joker managed to shoot Deadpool's leg, and he tripped and fell to the ground. The joker got up from his seat and walked up to Deadpool.

"Lights out, bub," he said.

"Hey, I know someone with claws who says the exact same thing," Deadpool laughed.

The joker shot Deadpool in the lower abdomen and the heart. He shot him repeatedly until he was sure that he was dead.

"Aw, ran out of bullets," the joker said.

The joker started walking away now. "That'll teach you for... Doing whatever this was."

Suddenly Deadpool rose to life.

The joker slowly turned around and saw standing on his two feet was indeed deadpool. All the bullets that had punctured his flesh, were now all falling right out. Deadpool's wounds were also healing at an increasing rate.

"You have a healing factor don't you?"

"Yeah. How did ya know?" Deadpool asked, curious.

"Let's just say, I know some other guy with a healing factor, though it's not as fast as yours."

"Now about Harley..."

"Well you give it a rest jim! I am not bringing Harley back into my Warehouse. I refuse to bring that piece of crap back!"

The joker noticed that there was now steaming coming out of Deadpool's ears.

"I'm gonna make you regret those words," he said.

Suddenly Deadpool was grabbing something from behind himself. The Joker was wondering what he could have possibly be reaching for. A gun? A Grenade? What could it be?

Finally, Deadpool raised his right hand up to the Joker. The Joker saw something very warm, brown and smelly in Deadpool's right hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Joker asked. "Did you just take your own crap out of your butt-hole?"

Deadpool shook his head.

"This isn't my crap. It's monkey crap!"

"What was monkey crap doing in your butt-hole?" The joker asked, highly curious how that happend.

"It's a long and painful story, one that I hope to never share with a soul," Deadpool replied. "Now anyways, this is for harley!"

Deadpool stretched his arm out and threw the monkey poop right at the Joker's face. The joker could feel the steamy hot sensation causing pain to his skin. The intense odor was so great that in fact it caused him to scream insanely loud.

"Aaahhhhhhhh! Get this off of me!"

The joker fell to the ground, trying to take the poop off of his face, but it was incredibly sticky. Instead of managing to take it off of his face, he more than likely spreaded it across his face. Sadly little chuncks of it launched right inside his mouth.

"Gah! Help me!" The joker screamed. "Ewww it''s in my mouth! What's that taste!? What did you feed that monkey!? Is that raisins I'm tasting! Oh my..."

This was the most scared the joker had ever been in a long time. And he thought that only The Batman was able to manage that.

"Mr Chimpy the chimp, sends his reguards," Deadpool said, laughing.

Finally after hours of suffering from monkey poop, the Joker fell unconcious.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, clown boy," Deadpool laughed. "Now I gotta get ready for Harley's welcoming party. And you... You have a flight to catch to china."


	2. Chapter 1

Inside a big and old warehouse, there was a large group of men seated at a long rectangle table. They all were conversing and discussing problems among one another. "Why are we even here?" One of them asked.

A white bald-headed man suddenly stood up. Chris Ender was his name. "Black mask is in prison. The Penguin is in prison," He said. "They all abandoned their minions- their henchmen to just what? Struggle in the gutter? Men, we have been nothing more than dogs to these pigs who treat us with nothing more than disrespect and humiliation. They're gone. They can't tell us what to do anymore. They can't push us around anymore. With the big dogs gone, we get to sit on the high throne now. We get to do whatever we want."

One man smashed his mighty fist down the table. "Yeah, they're gone alright," he said. "Don't you get it!? Without them, we're nothing. They were our rocks! Our glue! They held us all together! They ruled Gotham with an iron fist, and with them gone, we have no chance at maintaining the empire that they created. Look at us! We're just henchmen! Minions! Expendables! We weren't built to lead an army, let alone conquer a city! We don't even stand a little bit of a chance against the bat like they did! Just face it chris, with them gone, we're nothing more than stupid incompetent thugs."

Chris smashed his fist against the table. "With that attude, we surely will never amount to anything," he said. "Look at us! We're all here together. The black mask gang sitting with the penguin gang. Both sides without a boss. I say, we don't need em! What did they ever do for us!? All they ever did was lie to us! Steal from us! Abuse us!"

Chris raised his shirt up and pointed to a big scar to his lower abdomen. "That right there, I got that from black mask," he said. "Said that it was my obligation. My duty to donate a kidney to him. And so he forcefully stole my kidney!" He pulled down his shirt and thrust a knife into the wooden table. "I still have the very knife he used to carve my body! Brothers, from this day forward we no longer have an obligation to do what they say!"

There was a couple cheers and screams forming among the men.

"We are not their slaves! Their puppets! I think it's about time that the bosses become the henchmen and the henchmen become the bosses! Who's with me!?"

All of the sudden all the men stood up from their seat and started clapping, screaming, and yelling "yes!"

"Now, it's time to take gotham!" Chris yelled.

All the men stood up cheering and all were excited about this new chapter in their lives. For too long they had work and slave over as henchmen. Always being mocked and look down upon. Now it would be different. This time they would be the boss and look down on their henchmen. Today marked a new dawn for them. Today they would no longer be henchmen... Or so they thought.

"If you ask me, all you whiny lil girls were born to be henchmen." A voice said from above.

All the men looked above and saw a man wearing a red spandex suit and a mask with dark spots around the eyes, standing on a catwalk.

"Who the heck are you?" Chris asked.

"If I talk like this well it ring a bell?" The red spandex suit wearing guy asked in a dark, deep, and mysterious tone.

"Are you trying to sound like Batman?" Chris asked.

"Finally!" The man in the red suit exclaimed. "Finally someone gets my impressions!"

The men started feeling uncomfortable when the man in the red suit kept on laughing, almost hysterically.

"So you're not batman then?" Chris asked.

The man in the red suit shook his head. "I am Deadpool, the merc with a mouth." He putted both his hands on his hips and posed for them, expecting them to recognize him.

The others were murmuring his name. "Deadpool?" Some repeated the name.

"Have you heard of this guy before?"

"Deadpool? I never heard of you before. Are you new?"

Deadpool eyes widend in utter shock. He was quite disappointed. He had been in gotham for months now and he thought during those months he had finally made a name for himself. He was confident that all of gotham finally knew the name of Deadpool. "You guys need to go out more!"

Suddenly Deadpool jumped from the catwalk and landed onto the concrete ground. As he impacted, he tripped and fell flat on his face. He released a high pitch scream. "I met to land on the table," he said.

As he stood up, he felt a shock of pain rush to his right ankle. He slightly stumbled.

"Looks like you broke your leg," chris said, hoping there was an opportunity to take down this nutcase.

What was his reason for being here? What did he want?

"It's all better now!" Deadpool shouted as he kissed his ankle.

As Deadpool started walking normal again, the others looked quite shock.

"How?" Chris had seem some crazy things in gotham, but he still found himself quite shock that Deadpool's injuries had recovered immediately just like that.

"I have a healing factor, bub," Deadpool replied as he made his way to the table where all the men were.

Deadpool jumped on top of the table, staring at all the men who were around it. "Well, well. Look at all of you. All grown up. I'm so proud."

"What are you-" Before the guy could finish his sentence, Deadpool pointed a handgun at him.

"Sit down!" He ordered him. "All of you sit down!"

All the men standing around the table slowly sat back down to their seats, and Deadpool holstered his hand gun.

"Good boys," he said as he clapped his hands.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Chris yelled, sitting in the seat a couple feet behind Deadpool.

Deadpool slowly turned around and started walking closer to chris. As he made it near the edge of the table, He crouched so that they were near head level. "And you are...?" He asked.

"Name is Chris Ender," he replied.

"Right, well christina...-"

"It's chris!"

Deadpool pushed his finger against his lips. "shhhh... Christina, I'm talking. You don't wanna interupt me when I'm talking. Last guy who did... Well let's just say that he got acquainted with my katanas."

Deadpool jumped off of the table and hovered over chris. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"You want me to get off of my seat?"

"Well now that you say it out loud it sounds pretty rude."

Instead of taking the seat from chris, he moved over and sat himself on top of chris's lap."Ah that's better. Now we both get to sit at the table, christina!"

Chris rolled his eyes. What is happening? Who is this idiot? Chris was getting very irritated. Who was this guy? Why was he here? Why was he sitting on chris's lap? Why did he purposely called him christina?

"Your lap is so warm." Deadpool smiled. "Almost feels like a very sweaty pig."

"Please get off of me!" Chris shouted in annoyance.

"You gotta say please first."

"I just did. I literally said please get off of me!"

"Oh, well your lap is comfy so... No."

Chris growled. He felt so violated having this idiot on his lap. He could see some of the men laughing at him too. It was completely embarressing. He saw some of the men mouthing the words 'gay' to him.

"Does anyone want a chimchanga?" Deadpool asked as he reached behind himself for a chimichanga and started eating it.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Where did you get that?" Chris asked, a little curious where exactly Deadpool grabbed that from.

"Don't worry about it," deadpool replied as he shoved it in chris's mouth.

Chris immediately coughed and spew the chimichanga out of his mouth. He was slightly gagging. "That is the most disgusting chimchanga I ever tasted in my entire life!"

"That hurt's my feelings, Christina. Here try this one," Deadpool said as he shoved another chimchanga into his mouth. "Now that we all are here, let's begin. So I hear that your daddy's Black mask and that little penguin dude are rotting in prison. That leaves all of you juniors unsupervised. Have no fear children for uncle Deadpool is here!"

"You can't seriously think that you are gonna replace are bosses, do you?" Chris asked.

"Why yes christina, I do think I can replace them, Deadpool replied. "C'mon they were so boring and dull. Always so dark, so gloomy. Always about business and no real appeal. I think you'll find my management more... Fun."

"We finally broke free from our former and abusive bosses," chris said. "And we finally have the opprtunity to be our own bosses and do whatever we want, and now you think that you can just come and rob us of what is rightfully ours!?"

All the other men murmured in agreedment with chris. Suddenly all the men stood up from their seat and pulled out rifles and hand guns. They aimed it at Deadpool.

Chris suddenly pushed Deadpool off of him, stood up and pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at him.

"Hey ,I shared my chimichanga with you!" Deadpool complained.

Deadpool stood up and held his hands in the air. "Hey now, how bout we calm down here," he said.

"How bout you calm down!" Chris snapped. "Who the heck do you think you are that you can just come in our home and order us around!? Huh!?"

"I'm Deadpool!" He replied.

"Well now you're gonna be just dead... in a pool Of blood!"

"Now christina, there's no need to get nasty."

"But I like getting nasty." Chris walked closer to Deadpool and held the cold barrel of the gun against his forehead.

"Christina, I forbid you to pull that trigger!" Deadpool commanded.

"Whoops," Chris said as he pulled the trigger, ignoring Deadpool's command.

The hand gun immediately lit up and a bullet made a clean shot between Deadpool's eyes. Deadpool then fell flat back onto the ground.

"Hahahahaha!" Chris was laughing. "My name isn't christina you stupid dipstick!"

"Now let's get down to business," he said as he turned around and made his way to the table.

As chris made his way to the table, he couldn't help, but to notice the strange looks on the other men's faces. They had their eyes set on something behind Chris. Chris quickly turned around and to his horror, he saw Deadpool, the man who he killed just a few seconds ago rising from the dead. "What the..."

"Christina what did I tell you about pulling that trigger!?" Deadpool walked up to chris. He pulled out a hand gun out of his own holster and shot chris in the foot.

"Aaaahhhhh!" He screamed as he fell to the ground, holding his foot. "How are you still alive!?" He asked.

"Healing factor, remember," Deadpool said, shaking his head at poor little chris.

Deadpool looked at his forearm as if there was a watch placed there. "She should be here by now," he said to himself.

Suddenly the doors to the warehouse started breaking down. A big black monster truck barged inside. The truck stopped only mere inches from the table. Everyone released a deep breath of relief.

The monster truck opened and a lady hopped out. What everyone noticed about her outfit right away was she was wearing her famous and quite iconic Harlequin outfit. Standing in front of everyone was no other than the Joker's ex-girlfriend and now Deadpool's new girlfriend. Harly Quinn.

"Are you crazy!?" One of the men yelled as they made their way to Harley.

"A little bit, actually," Harley replied.

"You almost killed us!"

"Yeah that was a close one, haha!"

"You think this is funny?! Okay fine, wanna hear a joke? I have this gun and I'm gonna shoot you with it!" The man pulled out a hand gun and aimed it at Harley.

Harley Grabbed her iconic jumbo-sized mallet from behind her and swung it directly at the man's lower abdomen, which launched him straight into the air. The force slammed him against a wall. His head smashed pretty hard against the wall that blood gushed right out. He died on impact.

"You know, darling. That joke wasn't very funny," Harley said.

"Harley?" Chris stood up to his feet, eyeballing Harley, wondering what she was doing here. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. "I'm supporting my hubby!" Harley walked up to Deadpool, put her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth.

"W-where's the Joker?" Chris asked.

Harley slowly released her lips from Deadpools after hearing the J word. It seemed to have pulled an unwanted string of hers. Harley turned around and walked up to chris and stomped really hard on his wounded foot.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground once again.

Harley crouched near him, and grabbed the chris by his shirt collar, and threw a punch to his jaw. "Mister J and I are no more!" She yelled. "Why do you care?! Who is he to you!? Do you wanna be his girl? Huh? Are you asking cause you want to get with that clown!?" Harley punched chris in the nose. "Huh? You into clowns!?" Harley slapped chris on the cheek.

"I'm sorry!" The man cried out. "I'm not interested in him I promise! I didn't know you guys broke up!"

Chris was now crying like a baby.

Harley was gonna throw another punch at him, but she thought what would be the point. He was already crying anyways.

She stood up and looked at all the men staring. Some of them were shaking their heads at Chris. He had possibly lost some of their respect from them the minute he started crying like a little baby.

"I don't want to hear you ever say that name again!" She spit at him in utter disgust. Harley looked at everyone else at the table. "You hear me!? I don't want anyone ever mentioning the name Joker ever again!"

Everyone could see the crazy look in Harley's eyes. The way it lit up like fire. The way her unbalanced breathing became just from the mention of the joker. It simply brought out a monster inside. A scary abusive monster that is. She truly hated the Joker.

Everyone was wondering what happend between the two. They were Gotham's craziest couple ever! Seeing them apart, didn't make much psychological sense.

"Listen up rejects!" Harley yelled as she jumped up on the table. "You all now belong to me and my bae Deadpool!"

Deadpool jumped up the table, standing by Harley.

"You can't be serious!?" One of them said.

"You got a problem?" Harley asked, gently.

"You bet your sweet bum I do," he said. "We already got out of an abusive psycho family. I'm not looking to get into another one. If you think that you two nutcases can just come in and take ownership of us like we're some kind of possession, then you all are sadly mistaken." The man started walking away from the table and headed for the exit.

"Well that's such a shame," Harley said, frowning. "Babe, hand me your gun?" She asked Deadpool, holding out her hand.

Deadpool put a hand gun into her hand. She cocked the gun, aimed it at the man trying to exit the warehouse. Within a second she quickly shot the man perfectly in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. Dead.

"I love the way you use a gun," Deadpool said in a playful high pitch voice. Deadpool was tickling Harley all over with his sneaky fingers.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Harley was laughing so hard.

During the entire time Deadpool was tickling her, she accidentally pulled the trigger. She had hit a few of the men at the table. Fortunelly it was only flesh wounds.

"Honey stop, not in front of the kids," she giggled.

The men was wondering who exactly was this Deadpool that seemed to have won the heart of Harley Quinn. **FREAKIN HARLEY QUINN!** No one thought it was possible. They all thought Harley was always the Joker's chick. She was always devoted to him. She could never get enough of him. It seemed that her new obsession was this Deadpool guy. How? They couldn't wrap around the idea that Harley was wanted by some other guy. I mean harley was insanely HOT. And I mean **HOT!** But she wasn't really worth it by the amount of crazy that resided inside her body. There was no guy in gotham crazy enough to get with Harley. She was a psycho afterall. You would have to be completely insane to be in a relationship with Harley. Guess that speaks a lot for Deadpool.

Harley turned her attention from Deadpool and back onto the men at the table. "Now you all have a choice. You can live and serve your new bosses or you can run and face this psycho chick and her boyfriend that comes back from the dead."

"This is an outrage!" Chris yelled. "We were finally free from crazy people like you! Now you're taking that away! We were gonna have gotham!"

"C'mon, this is the reason why you all were born," Deadpool said. "You exist to be our henchmen. You weren't built for leadership. Listen everyone. You want gotham, but you can't succeed on your own. You need someone with special skills. Someone with great power to help and guide you. Me and Harley together, with a small contribution on your part, we'll all have gotham! Now you either get on board or you can just be the many of corpes that will fall before our feet during our new empire! So what will it be?"

Slowly but surely all the men finally aggreed to follow both Harley and Deadpool.

"So how bout it christina?" Deadpool asked him as he held out a reaching hand for him. Chris rolled his eyes in utter annoyance.

A few seconds passed by and he finally decided that it was in his best interest to accept the deal. He reached for Deadpool's hand and he was brought back to his feet.

"Look at this red," Harley said to Deadpool, smiling. "The start of a beautiful and happy family. Our family. Look at the way they're quivering with excitement. I've never imagined that I could ever live a life without... You know... Mister J, but you, you really changed me. Made me realize that I am worth something. You understand me. You loved me when he hated me. He means nothing to me now. I don't know which one is crazier, but I do know who shines brighter in my heart now, and that's you red. He could never control gotham. Sure he gave everyone a few scares here and there, but he never really took charge. Never truly conquerered Gotham. With you by my side, We can do what that clown always failed to do. Deadpool we can take Gotham!"

Deadpool put his hand on Harley's cheek. "I always knew you loved me," Deadpool said, smiling. "You just didn't know it yet."

"Even before we met and you would stalk me from a far and watch me sleep?" Harley asked, givng out a smug look.

"Yes," Deadpool answered. "Haha, who would have thought that I would ever cross to this universe. I found someone just like me. Like how often do you find someone who also has voices inside their head? Anyways, I may not be from this world, but I will conquer it. I will take that joke of a clown's city. I will have everything he ever wanted. With you by my side, I will have Gotham!"

Deadpool pulled Harley closer to him and kissed her on the lips. He put his arms around her waist and Harley put her's around Deadpool's head. They were all over each other. One could tell the love they shared for each other based on the intense lip smacking.

Deadpool and Harley was kissing for a long period of time. The guys who was seated at the table were starting to feel uncomfortable. "Ahem," Chris coughed.

Hearing their newly found henchmen complaining, they released their lips from each other.

Deadpool looked at the men who had a disgusted look of horror on their face.

"Great now you all are officially part of Deadpool's and Harley's crew!" Deadpool said in excitement. "This calls for celebration. So... Who here all like chimichangas? I got my famous chimichangas with me!"

Harley shook her head in disgust. She knew where Deadpool kept and cooked his 'famous' chimichangas. These guy's were in for a treat.


End file.
